Caring Souls: A Soriel Story
by CoolCordovaProductions
Summary: After fight with her brother toriel is forced out into a blizzard. She collapses by the doors to the ruins and wakes up in the euins. She finds her self in love with her hero and he falls in love with her. Watch as their love unfolds in Caring Souls: An Altertale Soriel Story
1. Chapter 1

Sans is a lonely skeleton monster that resides in the runis. He spends his days wandering the ruins searching for lost humans, having conversations with the other monsters, and making hotdogs. He isn't feeling too well this quiet day. He decides to walk to the ruin doors and practice some knock knock jokes.

After a few minutes of joking to himself he hears a groan outside. He hears a loud knock as he hears a gentle female voice yelp. "Please somebody help me", it sobbed. Acting quickly he opened the door to reveal a shivering goat monster. She collapsed into his arms immediately. He looks outside and sees a dangerous blizzard blowing. He quickly takes her into a guest room and places the monster into the plush bed.

A few hours later

Toriel woke up in a soft bed with blue covers around her wondering where she was. Surely she wasn't in the ruins no one has ever answered her knocks before. She looks out the door and gets up. She walks through the halls and enters a living room. She sees a tall skeleton reading a book. There's a glowing fire in next to the Black recliner he was sitting. In his hand a ketchup bottle. "Hello", she says weakly. "Oh my", he cries" getting up. Toriel gets a better look at him noticing his height. He was easily over 6 foot. As he walked closer to her she saw his face and felt her face start getting hot.

Sans walked up to Toriel and noticed her cheeks start to turn a bright pink color. "Oh my you're up are you doing ok." Toriel tries to cover up her blush and says she is fine. He gets up and takes her to the kitchen. He make her a hotdog and they start chatting. She learns that he is the lost brother of King Papyrus. Toriel talks about what happened that evening she was found. Her brother Asgore had gone to a party with the royal guard and got drunk. He came home and they started agruing. In a fit of rage he threw her out. The blizzard started right after he threw her out. She couldn't make it to the rest of the town so she ran to the ruins.

Hearing her story saddened Sans as he remembered seeing his brother do the unthinkable. He speaks," Toriel if you want to go home I could take you later, the blizzard will be over by then". Toriel was very homesick though she wanted to stay longer. " No I'm good here for now", She said. Sans speaks,"Okay if you want to stay that's fine, but you should shower and get some more comfortable clothes if you're spending the night". She agreed as he took her to the bathroom and showed her how to work his shower. He also said that he would find her some clothes and leave them in the guest room.

Toriel stood in the shower, her fur was dirty from tripping and falling so she used some nice smelling shampoo to wash the dirt off her face, ears, and arms. After finishing she got out and wrapped herself in a towel with the delta rune printed on it. She walked quietly to the guest room and saw a pink nightgown and some sweatpants. She dressed and sat on the bed. She thought about how handsome the skeleton was. She thought about how charming he was. Even with those thoughts she doubted he liked her. She was just a guest in his home nothing more.

Meanwhile

Sans sat in his room thinking about how cute his guest was and how sweet she was, but unlike Tori he was sure she liked him too. He decided to try and flirt with her when she was done changing. He had never been in a relationship with someone , but he had read many books on the subject. He was nervous and ready. He braced himself as he heard footsteps down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Toriel slowly descended through the hall. She took a detailed look at the surrounding area. The carpet was a faded blue, probably from age. The walls were black with gold trim. She felt the fabric off her nightgown brush over her hand. She bundled the fabric and clutched it. She walked further down the hall and saw a large photograph in a frame it showed Sans, King Papyrus, and a small skeleton. She touched the gold plating and it read," King Papyrus, Prince Sans, and Prince Gaster." She wondered who Gaster was. She walked into the living room. Sans was standing there seemingly waiting for her as she walked in. He surprised her as Toriel wasn't expecting him. "Oh Sans I wasn't expecting you", she said. "Oh sorry I was just waiting for a pretty lady to appear", he joked. She just stood there shocked at the sudden flirt. "Oh umm uh uh th-thanks",She managed to stutter.

Meanwhile inside Toriel's head

"Dear Lord, Asriel, Lugia, Spaghetti Monster who ever is up there thank you for the gift of this skeleton man hallelujah", she internally screamed.( Yes that was a Tabbes Reference.)

Back In Real Life

"Tori are you okay", Sans asked concerned. Now Toriel didn't know what to to so she tried flirting back. "Um I'm t-tired can I um sleep with you tonight",she said. Sans blushed and said,"Um sure Tori".Sans stood up and walked into the hall. He signalled for her to follow him. He told her to wait for a second as he closed the door. He opened it five minutes later wearing some sweatpants and a t-shirt. "So um come on in", he said. She layed on the bed as he got on and snuggled next to her. They got into a cuddle position. Toriel felt his warmth against her and it soothed her as she quickly got drowsy. By now any thoughts about asgore were forgotten.


End file.
